Operation: NOTICE
by consuelas revenge
Summary: There's something bothering Numbuh Five... she just doesn't notice the solution is right under her nose. Oneshot 2x5, RR


Welcome to my first 2/5 fic! Err… yay.

I tried to make them as in-character as I could. The plot and the story was kinda thrown together in two hours late at night, and I'm too lazy to proofread, so please excuse any grammar mistakes. Hope you like it!

I don't own Kids Next Door.

2525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525

"Ooh, ooh, how 'bout this one!"

"Ugh! Yah've seen that rainbow monkey movie like, a buhzillion toimes already! Can't ya pick something that doesn't make me wanna heave!"

Any unsuspecting person who took one look at the Kids Next Door operative called Numbuh Five would think she was deeply immersed in her "girly" magazine, reading quietly in her armchair. But in truth, the dark girl's eyes were hovering just above the flimsy pages, watching her fellow operatives squabble back and forth.

"Aww, please Numbuh Four? _Rainbow Monkeys and the Pretty Princess_ is my favorite movie ever! And I haven't watched it in forever…" The small Asian girl protruded her lower lip, staring at the said boy in a mock pout. Numbuh Five's eyes flicked over from the movie rack to the couch, where Numbuh Four was crossing his arms and glaring at Numbuh Three.

"No way!" Numbuh Four spat through his thick Australian accent. "Oy'm tired of watching them rainbow cruds- _hay_! Whot d'ya think yo' doin'?" The blonde spluttered when Numbuh Three walked back over to the couch with her movie anyway. She climbed up on the couch next to him, then scooted her body right up close to his, holding the movie up with her all the while. Her face was so close to her male teammate's that Numbuh Five could see him turn a light shade of pink.

"Pleeease, Wally?" His eyes widened as he saw his reflection in her large brown eyes.

Numbuh Five chuckled quietly to herself. Wouldn't be long now.

_Three, two, one…_

"Ahh crud. Foine. Oi'll watch the dumb movie with yeh." Numbuh Four watched as her face broke into an elated smile. "B-but just this once." He added quickly. Maybe to save some of his pride, even though it was too late for that. With that he settled back into the couch as Numbuh Three stuck the DVD into the tray.

_Man, that boy is _so_ whipped_.

Numbuh Five smiled inwardly at the couple's antics. It was funny to see how Numbuh Three could melt Numbuh Four's "tough guy" shell to mush; she was the only person Numbuh Five knew of that could accomplish the task over and over again with just the bat of an eyelash. It was kinda cute, actually, although the hat-clad girl would never think of saying that out loud.

She smiled for real, her eyes floating back down to the article she had been all but reading. They did make a good couple. They really were a couple now, and a very new one at that. A couple days ago Numbuh Four had accidentally revealed his crush to, well, his crush; that had been interesting. Not something Numbuh Five would prefer to relive, but it _had_ been interesting.

It had all turned out for the better, though. The two were happy, even if it was in a blushy, awkward way.

She lifted her eyes just in time to see Numbuh Four very awkwardly try to snake an arm around Numbuh Three, pretending not to notice.

It took some effort to keep from snorting in laughter. _Dang, he is **so **green at this. Numbuh Four probably wouldn't understand how to be a cool boyfriend even if the answers slapped him it the-_

It was at this point that Numbuh Five suddenly stopped her train of though, a frown etching its way over her features. Who was she to criticize her teammate about dating? She had never dated a boy in her life. How would she know anything?

Realizing she had been watching the couple yet again, Numbuh Five pryed her eyes away from them quickly. Embarrassed with her own actions, she pulled her red hat down over her eyes, trying to concentrate on her article. Trying, and failing.

"Man, Numbuh Five needs to think about otha' thangs before she goes nuts."

Why was she so interested in her friends' relationship all of a sudden? There really was no good reason for it. Well… deep down Abby could think of a reason, but it wasn't a good one. In fact, it just made her even more frustrated and disgusted with herself.

It was just that… it seemed like all of her friends were hooking up, and she was being left in the dust. She knew it was stupid of her to worry herself with these types of teenaged thoughts; it wasn't like her character. But she couldn't help it. First Numbuh One and Lizzie (who were actually on a date at the moment), and now Numbuhs Three and Four. The only one left was Numbuh Two, and he was always so wrapped up in his inventions that he didn't seem to care.

And why should Numbuh Five care? _She shouldn't_. As if trying to provoke her own thoughts, her eyes unconsciously shifted over to Wally and Kuki, who were now holding hands contently. The hat-clad girl bit her lip.

It was getting on her nerves. Soon maybe even Two would have a girlfriend, and she would be the only one left. The only one without a boyfriend or girlfriend to spend time with, to enjoy being around. Just the mere fact that this was still bothering her made her angry.

Why couldn't she let this go? She didn't _have_ any crushes. Save for Maurice, but Numbuh Five had let that go after that whole chicken pox ordeal. And no one was looking for her, as a girlfriend, that is. What could she say; she was too much of a tomboy to have anybody like-like her like that. It was a problem that there was no was to solve, so why couldn't Numbuh Five just forget about it and move on? So why couldn't she just-

"Uh, Numbuh Five?"

"Huh?" The voice of Hoagie P. Gilligan, or Numbuh Two, broke through her thoughts. The dark skinned girl inwardly thanked him for that. Raising her cap so she could see the mechanic fully, Abby raised her eyebrows. "Whatcha need?"

From behind his back he pulled a 2x4 tech object out, holding it out to her and smiling warmly. "I fixed your discman for you. Ya know, like you asked."

Numbuh Five took the device from him, too wrapped up in her new discman to notice the way he colored faintly when their hands touched. Turning it over in her hands, Numbuh Five noticed a bunch of new features he had added to it, and how he had painted it an extra shiny dark blue, her favorite color. "Dang, this is tight Numbuh Two!"

"Thanks," Hoagie's grin widened so much that anyone looking at him would think it was coming off his face. The pilot felt his heart rise with pride and continued. "I also made you sound proof headphones, ya know, so you won't have to listen to Numbuhs Three and Four make kissy face at each other." He laughed and handed the headphones to her, which she gladly received.

"Cool! Thanks Numbuh Two. You're a good friend."

"No, no problem! Anytime!" Folding his hands behind his back, the goggle-clad boy looked down at his converse sneakers, smiling shyly. "Oh, and I burned a CD for you too. It's already in there, and I put all the songs you like on there. Well, at least the ones I'm pretty sure you like. It's hard to find songs that you don't already have, but I think-…that…" The chubby mechanic had looked back up to find that she wasn't listened to him, but instead listening to the CD he had just been rambling on about. Numbuh Five's hat was pulled down over her eyes, her head silently bopping to the music.

Dissapoint set in on him, although he wasn't exactly sure why. Sighing, he turned around to get back to work. Numbuh One was expecting the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O.H. to be fixed and refueled by the end of the day. "Right… well… hope ya like it…" And with that Numbuh Two walked out of the rec room, hands in pockets.

Numbuh Five didn't notice him leave. But then, she also didn't notice how he looked elated when she complimented him, or how he blushed when they were close. How he put extra time into making things for her.

Contrary to her thoughts, there was someone looking for her. She just hadn't noticed it yet. Not even he had noticed it yet. But there was someone.

One day, Numbuh Five would notice. Maybe not today, or the next. But one day she would, and things would clear up.

Until then, the girl in the red hat was content reading her "girly magazine", now comforted by the sounds coming from her brand new, specially made discman.

2525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525


End file.
